


Curtains Are Always Drawn

by Nwalme



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme
Summary: 算是。。出線後的慶祝。
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson, Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Curtains Are Always Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> 於是這算是分手炮了麼（？

Mads關上了門。  
走廊裡充斥著音樂聲，十分嘈雜。而他對於自己能發現他們的隊長和新人中單發生了甚麼事覺得居然有些讓他驕傲了。  
這個時候他聽不到那間房間裡到底發出了甚麼奇怪的聲響。  
而在他把門關上的一瞬間，回頭看到的是Martin半抱半哄著再一次進入Tim身體裡的場景。  
年輕中單疲憊地頭靠著Martin的肩膀，微微弓起身體吞入硬物，唇間吐出呻吟。  
而這樣美好的夜晚起碼他也享受過。

Martin也沒有想過等他稍微清醒過來的時候看到的會是Tim在他身下喘息的樣子，他們倆都光著身子滾在那張說大不大說小不小的床上。  
他的手上還沾著Tim剛剛射出的精液，中單的眼神有一些迷茫，Martin伸手去拿抽紙的時候看到了不知道比賽結束後誰在混亂裡塞給Tim的安全套和潤滑劑。  
還有Tim和他還亮著的手機屏幕上，都是貓咪的照片。  
如果Martin在賽後跟著小傢伙，可能就能揪出這個對隊伍裡最年輕的選手做了甚麼好事的缺德的人。  
他的初衷不過是完成在回到柏林之前就對Tim說的用自己大把的貓咪照片哄他睡覺這個承諾而已。  
Martin確實這麼做了。  
他在他們出線之後這個輕鬆的晚上敲開了Tim的房門，Tim本來已經舒舒服服地躺著，等他過來只能他們倆擠到了同一張床上。  
Martin喜歡摟著比他小了一號的Tim，於是他們倆就像躲在被窩裡臥談的好朋友一樣彼此展示著貓咪，笑著討論他們究竟從中得到了多少快樂。  
然後他們之間的溫度開始攀升，他們可能在某一次四目相對以後含情脈脈接吻，接著脫得一絲不掛，於是Martin出於對Tim飽含的照顧心理讓這一切幾乎順其自然發生。  
Tim還在喘著氣，Martin很想知道到底是誰這麼體貼地把這些東西塞給了Tim，但他並不想現在就問。  
他還有更重要的問題。  
「我們……」看著Tim那張臉，成年人做這些也再正常不過，可Martin的內心湧上了一點負罪感，但這個時候被拒絕也許會讓他非常沮喪，「做嗎？」  
Tim的眸子稍稍對焦，歪著腦袋一副天真單純的派頭，差點讓Martin因為自己僅存的一點正氣起身就走。  
「Yes。」帶著氣音。  
至少他的語氣不像是認為這是個meme。  
Martin放平了Tim的身體，一手去拿潤滑劑小樣，擠進了Tim的腿間。  
剛剛發洩過的陰莖軟軟地搭在腿間，Martin倒了一些潤滑劑在手上，緩慢地繞著入口畫圈。  
Tim大約開始回過神了，潮紅在他的臉上暈開，男孩拉過枕頭把自己半邊快要燒起來的臉埋進去。  
但他無法堵住從自己唇間吐出的喘息，也幾乎壓抑不了因為快感湧動帶來的愉悅呻吟。  
Martin伏下身在Tim的頸上啄吻，他的笑音有些模糊。  
「我想我要……用手指進去了。」Tim猛然抓住他的胳膊，但很顯然不是因為疼痛或者別的甚麼，Martin的另一隻手把他抱住，給了撒嬌的年輕人撫慰。  
探入一個指節，Martin剛好和Tim的眼神對上了。  
看上去沒有甚麼異常，於是他慢慢地抽出手指，又慢慢地插入，看著Tim平復呼吸放鬆自己。  
等他加入另一根手指的時候，Tim從枕頭上抬起了腦袋，柔軟的唇貼上Martin的，像是得寸進尺地索取他的溫存。  
Martin加深了這個吻，他的手指不過深入了一些，便聽到Tim已經抑制不住的小聲呻吟，懷裡的人一陣抖動。  
「敏感的小傢伙。」他低下頭直視Tim，在自己手指擦過柔嫩的軟肉的時候看到男孩越發情動。  
但他並不打算很快就開始正餐，他們倆對視著，Tim的眼神如他預料的那樣慢慢變得迷離起來。Martin清晰地感受得到他的手指被甬道怎樣用力收縮鎖緊，而Tim的身體還在一陣一陣地顫抖，幅度細微地變大了。

Tim可能並不會恥於承認這是他的第一次，而Martin大約已經默認了。  
他的身體難以抵抗浪潮的衝擊，而他們倆的眼神再一次交匯的時候Tim終於用實際行動讓Martin確信他已經準備好了。  
Martin看著男孩在他懷裡情動，呻吟變得更加清晰可辨，纖瘦的腰身弓起，劇烈顫抖起來。  
他終於抽出了手指，為自己硬得發疼的陰莖塗上足夠的潤滑劑，而Tim無師自通地用腿勾住了他精壯的腰，這個角度毫無疑問能讓他的進入變得更為順暢。  
但Martin只進入了冠部，他的呼吸沉重，語氣卻和平時沒有太大分別。  
「疼的話一定要叫我停下。」他的陰莖完全地抽離甬道，又挺入，比之前的深度更深一些。  
Tim的身體被撐開的瘋狂感覺支配著。好在Martin足夠體貼，即便他除了呻吟甚至說不出話來，身體一點一點被開拓卻並沒有預想中痛苦。  
在Martin整根沒入Tim身體以後，他們的動作短暫地停頓下來。  
灼熱的呼吸拂上Tim一直亂糟糟的劉海，房間裡幾乎全暗，但他微微抬了抬頭，Martin柔軟卻明亮的視線直直衝進他的眼底。  
他眼裡的深情Tim在這一年裡已經太熟悉了。  
Tim只是眨了眨眼睛，他的唇上立刻傳來了有些用力的壓迫感受，他張開唇讓這個吻加深了。這個晚上他已對接吻輕車熟路。  
拜他一直仰慕的那個人所賜。  
Martin在他身體裡的動作堪稱小心翼翼，Tim原本抓著他的手臂，此刻已經放鬆下來。一看即知的職業選手的手指在紋身上隨著節奏劃動著，彷彿要繪出新的圖案。  
但Tim的聲音相比剛才反而低了下去，他的注意力更多集中在更好地放鬆自己的身體這件事上。Martin的視線也順著他殷紅的唇下移，從男孩並不明顯的喉結滑落到他的鎖骨上。  
然後Tim吸了口氣，Martin的動作其實並沒有弄疼他，只是突然用力地摩擦過他的敏感點，這讓他的臉紅艷了幾分。  
剛才情潮洶湧的開拓還在他的腦海裡縈繞。  
「Tim，你知道……你穿著隊服的某一張照片，實在是過於性感了。」Martin的聲音就在Tim的耳邊，但是因為在自己身上起伏的人動作開始變大，那帶著情慾的聲音混合著他的喘息就有些模糊了。  
「嗯哼。」他們拍了很多張隊服的照片，Tim卻沒有想過去好好欣賞，他的腦子裡一如既往塞滿了訓練。  
年輕人側過頭，原本想索取一個吻，但是胸口傳來了陌生的濕熱觸感。Tim想要動作，可是嚐到挑逗他的甜頭的Martin熟門熟路地摩擦著他的敏感點，進進出出居然讓他失了最後一分力氣，只能乖乖任由隊長用唇舌撫摸他的乳頭。  
直到他的兩邊乳頭被濡濕，Tim總算騰出一隻手像是摀住自己發燒的臉。  
但他抑制不住自己呻吟。  
「那張照片能清清楚楚看到衣服裡你的乳頭。」Martin總算直起身體，給了Tim一個有些令他惱火的答案，但他臉上的笑容又讓Tim莫名地有那麼一些…自豪，「別忙著生我的氣。」  
Tim的手指被Martin空出的一隻手引導著壓上自己濕漉漉的乳頭，光是擠壓帶來的細微快感足夠讓他手足無措。  
Martin在他身體裡馳騁，他的手指滑了下來，甬道越繃越緊。  
「要對你自己的魅力有信心。」Martin把Tim雙腿的角度調整好，準備給他一個難忘的開頭。  
而Tim在敏感點再次被用力摩擦的時候尖叫著弓起腰，他的腿幾乎要繃直了。  
「親…親我。」他難得這樣服軟撒嬌，Martin如他所願，但是動作卻沒有放輕。  
這個吻把Tim因為高潮的尖叫吞沒了。  
待他們的唇舌分開，Tim的喘息聲音簡直把他自己嚇到。他試圖收縮自己仍然被撐開的身體，但Martin很快一記挺動又讓他的身體癱軟下來。  
不應期的到來反而讓Tim的身體難受起來，硬物還在身體裡恣意行動，之前都沒有過的脹痛隨著不受控制的收縮身體蓋過了快感。  
Martin並沒有任何停下的打算，儘管他體貼地照顧了還在不應期的中單，放緩了衝撞摩擦的節奏。  
很快Tim細微的啜泣讓Martin回過神來，Martin伏下身貼著他的額頭才能聽到他低聲的哀求。  
他聽到Tim求他停下來，或者退出他的身體。  
「會好的，好麼？」Martin親了親Tim的鼻尖，他的手揉捻起Tim的乳頭，試圖用快感緩和這時候他的難受，「就快了相信我，Tim。」  
Tim的手無力地推拒，他的注意力全部集中在求隊長這件事上，而Martin也專注於誘哄他再堅持那麼一小會兒。  
他們倆都沒有聽到門外有人敲門。

Mads原本是要回到自己房間，音樂聲太嘈雜太嗨了。  
壓根不是派對愛好者的Tim很早就被他們幾個大人支回房間休息，就在他也不得不捂著耳朵想要離開的時候才發現原來Martin這個重度派對愛好者也不在場。  
『可能小孩子還要大人哄睡覺吧，說點故事甚麼的。』Zdravets一邊無所謂地擺擺手示意他不要過於緊張，但是一邊再給自己開一聽啤酒的舉動看上去讓剛才的結論明顯失去了說服力，『反正有誰會拒絕Tim，Rekkles就算對他過分關心也……嗝，根本不算甚麼。』  
但他在Tim的房間門口似乎聽到了他的尖叫，而敲門也沒有任何反應。  
Mads遲疑了一會兒，伸手扭了門把，不意就這麼打開了。  
但門內的景象讓他幾乎站在那裡凝固住了，Tim在很小聲地哀求，Martin只是再一次放緩自己的節奏，順帶撫慰他的身體，幫他盡快度過不應期。  
他們倆甚至沒有注意到門打開了。  
也難怪今晚音樂實在是太吵。  
Mads走了進去，順手關上了門。  
儘管關門的聲音並不大，Mads並不想引起其他隊友注意，但是終於讓在床上滾作一團的兩個人從情慾裡稍稍脫離。  
Tim睜大了眼睛，但Martin抓住了他肌肉開始放鬆的機會，一聲驚叫從他唇間滑出。  
那是Mads在門外聽到的聲響。  
「會好的。」Martin只是回頭看了一眼Mads，Tim的腿掛在他的臂彎，進出已經沒有了剛才的困難，Tim的啜泣慢慢停了下來，變成低低的壓抑著的呻吟。  
疼痛轉變成了快感，最後蓄積到他無法控制的邊緣。  
Mads在Tim身邊坐了下來，Martin看到他腿間的隆起忍不住彎了彎唇角。  
「放鬆，小貓咪。」Mads試圖撫慰已經因為再次高潮逼近而有些張惶的Tim，低下頭卻看到他的乳頭一片水跡，最後選擇在Tim的額頭印下一個吻。  
Tim的身體一陣一陣顫抖，他的眼前連Mads都變得模糊，Martin的低喘帶著呼吸噴在他的頸上。Tim的腿無力地滑了下來，細碎的吻落在他的唇上、頸上，他的手腕被安撫地握了握。  
「好好休息一會兒。」Martin的聲音像是沉睡的咒語，Tim明明沒有進入睡眠，睫毛的顫動卻慢慢停了下來。  
「你知道，Hyli以為你真的是哄他睡覺去了。」Mads不以為意，他早就脫去了上衣，「沒想到你……」  
「我發誓一開始我的初衷就是讓他睡個好覺。」Martin只是搖頭，「不過來都來了。」  
他伸手把潤滑劑遞給了Mads。  
「就在這？」Mads接過潤滑劑，眼神多了一分擔憂，「他還沒睡著，另外……別告訴我你本來就有所圖謀，Tim可是我們當中最小的那個。」  
Martin的手撐在桌上，可他很快就罵了一句髒話。  
「我不想打擾他讓他暫時休息一會兒，但是看樣子除了床也沒別的地方了。別告訴我你進來的時候沒有想過他。」Martin在床的後半截總算找到了可以著力的地方，「如果讓我知道是哪個混蛋給了他這些東西，首先就得去教訓那混蛋一頓。」  
Mads只是聳肩，在手指上塗上足夠的潤滑劑。  
「看到他你會想起你的第一次嗎？」Mads的語氣更像是玩笑，Martin只是深吸一口氣接納他的手指，「也許只是有人逗他好玩。」  
「他不一樣。」Martin露出一個淡淡的笑容，「我還以為你說首先要教訓我才對。」  
Mads健壯的手臂環過Martin的上身，儘管他上一次和Martin做已經過去很久了，但這並不代表他不熟悉。他的手指擴張很快就讓Martin的頸向後仰出一個曼妙的曲線，而後是一聲嘆息一般的低吟。  
「拜託，Rekkles，我可不想再被掛上Reddit，你也肯定不想。」Mads的話讓Martin忍不住笑了出聲，但他很快就摀住了嘴，彷彿擔心正在養神的Tim。  
Mads在這個時候進入了他的身體，久違的飽脹感覺讓Martin不由自主先收緊了身體，而後又放鬆。  
「非常好笑，我甚至覺得我們可以開個小號說因為爭奪我們的中單所以大打出手。」Martin下了定義，Mads確定他已經做好了準備，於是緩慢地動了動，「天哪！」  
Martin的身體誠實地給予了喜歡這樣的反應，Mads沒有理由停下。  
粗壯的硬物進出摩擦著敏感點的感覺讓Martin難以按捺，原本就半俯著身子的他壓低了身體，讓臀部抬高，好讓Mads更好動作。  
他甚至更主動地把臀部向後撞去，每一次摩擦帶來的快感都能讓Martin呻吟的音量稍微高那麼一些。  
「我以為，你喜歡之前那樣。」Mads的吻在Martin的肩胛上流連，「你準備休賽期把這裡也填滿嗎？」  
Martin深深吸了一口氣，他覺得有些腿軟，不太確定要不要換個姿勢。  
「我也只有休賽期才能去紋身了。」他的句子因為喘息有些斷續，Mads體貼地扶住他，「我不排斥和你這樣，和Tim做當然也不錯，雖然他是第一次。」  
Mads用力地摩擦過他的敏感點，在Martin輕叫出聲的時候整根拔出。  
「你可能需要換個姿勢，你看上去有點撐不住。」Martin總算跪趴在床上剩餘的空間裡，Tim無遮無攔的身體就在他的下方，中單看上去仍然在安靜地養神，Mads再度進入以後的入侵多了一分力氣。  
Martin很快不再壓抑呻吟，Mads的一隻手滑下，開始撫慰他的前端。  
前後刺激讓Martin一時已經控制不住，他雖然夾緊了甬道裡的硬物，但很明顯他和Mads還沒有達到臨界點。

Tim迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛，人影在他附近晃動，還有聲音也色氣誘人。  
他花了一點時間聚焦，看到的是隊長和打野近在咫尺。  
Martin覺察到他從之前的情事裡甦醒，但身後的刺激實在太大，忍不住又是一聲驚叫。  
Tim想要支起身子，他的腦袋一片混亂，也想不到要做甚麼，但他的動作讓Martin忽然地眼前一亮。  
半軟的陰莖就這樣在Martin面前袒露，Tim突然地被按住了雙腿。  
「我想我們不如……再學點東西。」Martin的聲音總能蠱惑他，Tim躺在那裡，甚至連這個雙腿大開的姿勢也没有反抗。  
冠部突然就傳來了甚至不同於手掌觸碰的柔軟濕熱的觸感終於讓Tim回過神看向了伏在自己身上的隊長，而Martin只是低下頭用舌尖觸碰了他的陰莖，很快就把冠部吞入。  
Tim的掙扎似乎比之前更厲害。  
「不，Rekkles……」他想要起身做些甚麼，但是他的身體綿軟無力，只能看著Martin色氣滿滿地吮吸著冠部，吞嚥還有愈來愈深的跡象。  
儘管他和Martin一樣處在無法勃起的不應期。  
羞恥讓Tim一再收緊自己的身體，他仰起頭大口呼吸，彷彿要把所有的空氣吸入肺裡。  
Mads的手指靈活而耐心地撫慰著Martin的雙球，那根陰莖軟軟地搭著，他看不到Martin的表情，可Tim的表情他看在眼裡，還有淫靡的聲音。  
Martin此刻該有多色氣，他只能大概做個估量。  
他的手臂環過Martin緊實的腰腹，Martin幾乎是心有靈犀地將臀部翹得更高一些，模模糊糊地在吞吐中吐出幾聲應該是因為舒服而發出的呻吟。  
Tim原本推拒的雙手鬆鬆搭在Martin的肩膀上，隨著他的動作搖晃著。  
他的唇色愈發殷紅，又似乎因為此刻更為淫靡的場景而害羞，終於閉上眼睛，只剩下身體不住抖動。  
Martin吐出了Tim幾乎還沒有反應的陰莖，改用手擼動起來，卻回頭看了一眼Mads。  
他的甬道在收緊，而陰莖只是剛剛有了抬頭的跡象。  
Mads俯下身在他的背上吻了吻，加快了自己的動作，每次都壓過Martin的敏感點，用力摩擦。  
Martin除了尖叫已經不想做甚麼了，那根硬物在他的身體裡橫衝直撞，給他帶來快感。  
「Mads！」Martin揚起頭，閉上眼睛喊了出來，他的甬道規律地收縮，可是Mads看上去並不可能這麼快就完事，他的心裡冒出來一個古怪的念頭，與此同時Mads停下了動作。  
也許是他太緊緻，讓Mads有些痛苦。  
「Martin，放鬆。」Mads愛撫他身上的刺青，低沉的聲音讓Martin翹起臀部，他的陰莖整個拔出。  
「Tim……」Martin對Mads耳語，靠在床的內側坐了下來，Tim眼神迷茫地看著他坐到自己身邊，一手握住他的手腕。

Mads小心地把Tim的雙腿掛上臂彎，再給自己塗了一遍潤滑劑。  
Martin對中單已經是盡力溫柔體貼，他也沒有理由因為是慶祝就粗暴。  
直到他的硬物抵上了Tim的入口，男孩才遲鈍地有了一些反應，而Martin牽著他的手腕握上了自己的陰莖。  
對於Mads盡可能溫柔的入侵，Tim再一次倒吸了一口氣，他的身體已經很快學會了放鬆。  
「乖孩子。」Mads放慢動作讓他適應自己的尺寸，甬道包裹著他，把硬物往深處送去。  
Tim幾乎是在Martin的引導下用手擼動著隊長開始抬頭的陰莖，Mads幾次擦過他的敏感點都讓他倒吸一口氣，甚至於要停下手裡的動作。  
但這樣的場面本身就是個刺激，Mads的速度變得稍快，但仍然盡量摩擦到Tim的敏感點，終於度過了不應期的Tim開始勃起。  
Martin只是微笑，握著他的手緩慢地刺激著自己的硬物。  
身體規律的收縮讓Tim重新感受到情慾在身體裡蓄積，Mads稍稍停下，身體俯下使自己進入的角度更深。  
但他有自信這會讓他們倆都很舒服，而不是單純地給Tim帶來疼痛。  
很快Tim就誠實地給予了反饋，他的呼吸變得沉重，也許出於某些考慮選擇了壓抑自己的呻吟，但他的身體乖順地跟著Mads的節奏收縮又放鬆。  
Mads終於有了這個漫長又饜足的晚上即將到達最高處的感受，他的聲音變得愈發低沉，喘息也愈發沉重。他的手指揉捻上Tim尚且濕潤的乳頭，挑逗著他扭動身體，好給他更大的刺激。  
Tim無法對抗這樣的失控。  
何況Martin終於放開了他的手腕，他重新挺立的陰莖宣告著這個夜晚還遠未結束。  
Mads的另一隻手摩挲著Tim的冠部，這樣會讓他更快沖上巔峰。  
Tim幾乎無法確信那樣色氣的呻吟從自己唇間吐出，但那的確是他的。他弓起腰，手指幾乎用力抓在Mads的背上，全身繃緊之後尖叫著射在對方結實而分明的腹肌上。  
Mads用力進出了幾下，在Tim還在本能夾緊身體的時候最後發洩出來。  
然後他看向Martin，動作卻是小心翼翼退出Tim的身體，扯了抽紙開始給自己清理身體。  
「雖然我們有理由慶祝……」他看了一眼仍然有些沒緩過來的Tim，伸手去拿自己的衣服穿上，「但是也要考慮他還有沒有體力。」  
然後他走了出去，貼心地把門反鎖。

Martin只是搖頭，對他的背影微笑以後抱起了他們癱軟躺著的中單，讓他坐在自己的腿上，另一條腿抬高之後再度進入。  
Tim的下巴被他抬起，印上柔軟的吻。他用模糊的話語誘哄著Tim為他打開身體。  
他的確已經沒有力氣了，腦袋靠在Martin肩頭，眼睛半閉著喘息。  
Martin揉著他的頭髮，手指細細碎碎地觸摸他的身體，動作也沒有了之前的強力，反而足夠溫柔。  
Tim更適應這樣的節奏，他閉上眼睛靠近Martin的脖子，彷彿能聽到他血脈律動的節奏。  
「Nemmy。」Tim在養神了好一會兒以後突然聽到Martin在叫他，叫那個在他到來之前就討論好的最後還是被他否決掉的暱稱。  
Martin放他躺下來，弓身細碎地吻在他的頸側。  
「Rekkles。」Tim和他的另一隻手交纏著，由著他的動作喘息，偶爾輕輕地，帶著幾分無力呻吟。  
Martin不必花甚麼精力就能準確地碾過他的敏感點，力道恰好，他把最後的性愛盡可能延長。  
「為甚麼不喜歡那個暱稱呢？」Martin雖然是問句，但語氣並沒有求根問底，他的手掌摩挲著年輕人的肌膚，吻上Tim突兀的鎖骨。  
Tim沒有回答他，但他的身體反應誠實而愉悅。  
多次擴張之後的甬道仍然緊緻，但是已經徹底學會了跟著他的節奏收縮和放鬆。  
Martin看向他一半渙散一半帶著迷戀的眸子，殷紅的唇一張一合，引誘著他帶著這個晚上所有美好的情愫不顧一切吻上去。  
Tim的腿在他的背上有意無意地摩挲，像是邀請。  
他們倆結束這個難捨難分的深吻，Martin撫摩著Tim的腳踝，看到他一貫收斂笑意的唇間漾起一個淺淺的笑容。  
「叫我。」Tim聲音柔軟，還是撒嬌的語氣，他的胸膛起伏著。  
Martin福至心靈，但他決定先吻男孩。

在他們倆一起到達頂點的時候Martin蹭著Tim凌亂的劉海。  
「Nemmy。」  
他小心翼翼退出Tim的身體，在他身邊側躺著，Tim抱住他，閉上眼睛點了點頭。  
「我好累，不想繼續折騰了。」他的話模模糊糊的，帶著濃重的睡意，Martin越過他的腦袋扯了幾張抽紙開始擦拭他們的身體，「雖然這股味道真的很……」  
Tim在抱怨，儘管聽上去並沒有不情願，他乖乖地讓Martin清理。  
「你也不是不喜歡對嗎？」Martin用最快速度解決了眼前的要緊事，又倒了半杯水放在桌上。  
「甚麼，你說貓咪嗎？」Tim對他伸出手，討要擁抱。  
Martin在他身邊躺下來，把他攏進懷裡。  
「好吧，你說是就是。」他笑了，給了Tim一個晚安吻，「今天真美好。」


End file.
